1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a power supply in a computer chassis.
2. General Background
Low-voltage direct current power is required for electronic components in a computer, such as a mother board, a hard disk drive. A power supply is often mounted in a computer chassis for converting alternating current to direct current and supplying the direct current to the computer.
A conventional computer chassis adapted for mounting a power supply includes a rear panel which forms an opening thereof to expose the power supply. A plurality of holes are defined proximate the opening for extension of screws to fix the power supply on the computer chassis. However, when the power supply needs to be attached to or detached from the computer chassis, a screwdriver is needed to drive the screws in or off the holes defined in the power supply. The course is boring and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for a power supply to be attached to and removed from the chassis conveniently.